The basic purpose of this research project is to determine the basis of sensitivity to corticosteroids in normal populations and in patients with glaucoma. The project is designed so as to explore disturbances of function in the pituitary-adrenal axis and the adrenal in patients who show a normal and abnormal response to oral dexamethasone in regard to suppression of plasma cortisol. Tests will be used to determine pituitary-adrenal function is these patients, expecially in relation to the production of adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) under different levels of plasma cortisol. Plasma cortisol will be measured. Differences in the metabolism and transport of cortisol will also be determined in these patients. It is thus hoped to delineate changes in the pituitary-adrenal axis in these patients and especially those who manifest a sensitivity to corticosteroids. If such differences exist between normal and glaucoma patients, they can be used as the basis for new diagnostic techniques as well as new modes of therapy.